the_singapore_lgbt_encyclopaediawikiaorg-20200215-history
National Volunteer and Philanthropy Centre
The National Volunteer and Philanthropy Centre (NVPC) is a non-profit organisation promoting a giving culture in Singapore through catalysing development in volunteerism and philanthropy to build a City of Good. It facilitates partnerships with non-profits, companies, public sector bodies and individuals to enliven the giving ecosystem within Singapore. It seeks to create the national narrative on giving and stories that influence hearts and minds. It also conducts research on giving motivations and behaviours, creates roadmaps and landscape of the giving sector, and aspires to be the go-to-place for giving. It honours and recognises giving champions because giving is part of our culture and DNA that we want to model. It connects and convenes to create networks and build communities to impact the giving space on a national level. It activates giving and use strategies that multiply our impact on a national scale such as through national level giving campaigns. Vision A Giving Nation. Mission Growing A Culture of Giving in Singapore. The National Volunteer and Philanthropy Centre logo is an interesting interplay of two stars. The star is universally recognised as a symbol of light and hope, providing direction and bearing. At another level, it is also a mark of excellence, brilliance, achievement and recognition. The star symbol as such captures the spirit of volunteerism and philanthropy beautifully. The stars can be taken at many levels. Individually, the stars represent the attributes of a giver - willing, noble, self-sacrificial and given to doing good works for the betterment of society. Collectively, it represents the ever-growing, ever-moving corps of givers who together bring a spark to the community within which they operate, making a difference, leaving a mark. At the macro level, the five points of the star point to National Volunteer & Philanthropy Centre's multi-sectoral approach in promoting volunteerism & philanthropy, and our commitment to bringing about synergy and interaction amongst the people, public and private sectors in Singapore. Values NVPC believes that at the end of the day it is our values that define our organisation and its success. They make us who we are and they manifest in everything that we do. The NVPC family swears by its values of: Adaptive Innovation - We believe that great ideas can come from anyone. We foster constructive change by learning from every opportunity. Trusted Professionalism – We believe in setting high standards for ourselves and always doing our best. We believe in building win-win partnerships. Authentic Community – We believe in the power of honest feedback, trust and openness of communication. We celebrate strengths and small victories. Deep Passion – We believe in putting our vision as an organisation above ourselves, and in persevering in the face of obstacles. Courageous Integrity – We are self-aware and believe in taking responsibility for our actions. Singaporeans are exhorted to join it to make this dream a reality to inspire others in the process, and ultimately transform the nation we live in. =See also= *Liberty League =References= *The National Volunteer and Philanthropy Centre website:https://www.nvpc.org.sg/. Category:General articles